Pizza Delivery 2 (SpongeBob DX)
In This Episode, Mr Krabs has an Idea After the Chum Bucket Gets Successful With it's New Product. This Episode is Based on the Concept From Krusty Sponge 2 SpongeBob DX Episode 7 Criedit To AW10 For The Concept and idea The Plot The Plot Starts off in the Chum Bucket, Plankton Gets an Idea an Shares it with Karen, He Invents Chum Pizza, And has a Secret Rescipe, Later Plankton Renames his Restraunt "Planktono's Pizza", And The Customers Run in To Get some Plankton's Pizza, And Mr Krabs Gets Suspectious About the Chum Bucket, And then Mr Krabs Gets an Idea, He Wants to Prove that he can make a Better Pizza Than Plankton, So he makes a Pizza in the Same way that He did in Pizza Delivery. Then Mr Krabs Gets a Call from a Customer who thought the Krusty Krab was The Planktono's Pizza, Then after the Call, SpongeBob Wonders how Mr Krabs Got the call, He says he Tweaked the Phone lines to his Restruant, SpongeBob Then Asks "Mr Krabs, Isn't that..." Before Being cut off by Mr Krabs, SpongeBob Then Walks Toward THe Direction of the House Before Squidward Reminds him of What Direction He Should Go, Then After Squidward reminds him, SpongeBob Forgets and Panics a bit, Squidward Tells SpongeBob to calm Down, Squidward and SpongeBob continue to walk toward the house. And SpongeBob and Squidward Continue to Walk Toward to The Customer's House, So meanwhile, Back at the Chum Bucket, Plankton Gets Tons of Customers, And Then Karen, Tells Plankton That The chum Bucket needs Waitress Bots, As Karen is Starting to get Tired From Serving the Customers, So Plankton, The Waitress Bots Are done, And They Serve the Customers and then Plankton Goes up to Mister Krabs and Gloats at Mister Krabs. And then Plankton Noticed that The Phone Lines of his Resturant are messed up and Calls the Cops on Mister Krabs, Mister Krabs Goes to Jail Due to Messing up Phone Lines, Meanwhile, Squidward and SpongeBob Evenaully Find the Customer's House, And Gives the Customer his Pizza, The Customer is Satisfiyed With his Pizza, and He goes "Wait, it says "Krusty Krab" on the box of this Pizza,Are you sure It's From Planktono's Pizza?" SpongeBob gets Nervous And says "yes", And Then The Customer Slams the Door in SpongeBob's Face, Squidward is Like "oh no, Not this Again", And then Slams the Door in the Customers Face Like in Pizza Delivery. SpongeBob goes Back to the Krusty Krab to see it was Renamed the "Planktono's Pizza 2", and then SpongeBob Goes to The Planktono's Pizza 2 And sees that There are so Many Customers, He makes it to Mr Krab's Office, and Sees that Bailey, Sally's Sister, is the Manager of the Plankono's Pizza 2, Evenually, SpongeBob Gets Kicked out for breaking in to the Boss's Office, SpongeBob goes home knowing their is no way out, Or is there? He Calls the Cops for a Monopoly That Plankton Pulled, And the Cops come and Arrest Plankton for Monopoly of his Restraun, And There is a Court Case with Plankton and SpongeBob, And SpongeBob Tells him that Plankton is Guilty due to Monopoly, and Plankton Goes to Jail for a While, and Mr Krabs Gets Bailed Out by SpongeBob And Squidward Was Busy Redesiging the Krusty Krab, And SpongeBob And Squidward get The krusty Krab back to Business and The Episode ends Ends Similar to inSPONGEiac (SpongeBob DX) and Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob DX) and Squid TV (SpongeBob DX) Except it's in SpongeBob's Bedroom. Category:SpongeBob DX Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:SpongeBob Sequels